Mind Games
by luxlafferty23
Summary: Five lives, changed forever because of one party. Nathan, Lucas, Haley, Brooke & Peyton find there lives seriously altered as they all find themselves fighting for survivial in this tangle of mind games and backstabbing. MORE INSIDE NH, LP, JB, BL, BN, JP
1. Plot & intro IMPORTANT

**Ok guys so I am really excited for this story as it has lots of layers and twists to come ;) please read it and PLEASE READ THE PLOT FIRST as it is really complicated ;) **

FULL PLOT:

**Nathan Scott** is a big shot basketball player married to the beautiful actress Alex Dupree, who is not blind to Nathan's string of affairs and one night stands, including a high-class call girl Brooke.

**Brooke Davis** is used to champagne and fun, a call girl to the biggest names out there, guardian to her younger sister, Brooke has fallen for one married client in particular Julian Baker, the famous movie producer.

**Haley James** is a small town single mother, with a little boy to provide for and drowning in debt, Haley will do almost anything to get money.

**Peyton Sawyer** is a journalist whose career is hanging by a thread; she will do anything to get a story, even if it means hurting the people she loves.

**Lucas Roe** is a writer, who after his first book "Free-throw" based on his childhood, has been suffering from writer's block, desperate to find inspiration Lucas is looking for that certain somebody that makes his heart miss a beat.

But one party changes everything, one party that none of them were meant to be at, one party that will make or break there lives forever.

All of a sudden they are all wrapped in each others lives, fighting for survival and not allowing themselves to get caught up in the compassion they long for.

Now each one of them must make a decision, to help themselves or the people around them.

NOTES:

None of these characters will really behave the way they do in the show, they are going to be a lot more backstabbing but they will still have there moments.

Couples included (MAY CHANGE):

**Nathan & Haley**

**Brooke & Julian**

**Lucas & Peyton**

Nathan & Alex

Brooke & Lucas

Jake & Peyton

I LOVE ALL OF THE CHARACTORS I USE, EVERY LAST ONE! (also Alex has a ruff time in this! Doesn't mean I don't love her hehe).


	2. Chapter 1 Entwined

Chapter 1 Entwined

Nathan's blood pounded through his body, the sweat dripped from his face and the screams of the crowd was muted as his heartbeat pumped through his ears. With in seconds Nathan had dribbled through the court, looking up he saw the looming net towering above him.

He could do this.

He had done this his whole life.

Yet every shot felt new, different.

The ball left his fingers as it neatly fell through the hoop.

Then the sound flooded into his ears as he punched the air with his fist.

….

"_Nathan Scott has scored the winning shot, the crowd has gone wild for Scott as his team all crowd around him. Yet another tremendous win for the New York Nicks." _

Lucas sat staring at the blank screen as the radio screamed in his ears. Slowly he began to type. _4 years. 4 years after that night. 4 years after my childhood ended. 4 years… _sighing Lucas pressed backspace until all that was left was the blinking line on his document.

Lucas had a huge hit with his previous book "Free-throw" based on his childhood. But it is easy to write when you have a lot to write about, back then he could have written anything. Now, nothing. Not a single word without it being shit.

Lucas slammed his computer shut and listened to the drones of Scott's victory.

…

"_Don't you dare, don't you dare tell me how I feel. I hate you, I hate the way you look at me, the way you smile at me, the way you tell me everything is going to be ok! Because it won't and it never will. I hate you! You make me want to scream, you are so smug, so sure that I will run off with you. Well I won't, I can't and I won't." _Alex Dupree's voice floated from the TV.

Ally stuffed more popcorn down her throat as her older sister sobbed next to her.

"I can't believe you are crying." Ally laughed.

"I can't believe you aren't! She wants to be with him so much, but she can't! It's horrible." Brooke's voice cracked under her tears.

"Yeah the movie's quite good; I love Alex Dupree so much! Oh and Nathan Scott, they are so cute together! Don't you think?" Ally ranted as her sister stayed glued to the TV.

"Um, Nathan? Not really, he doesn't really do it for me, besides you shouldn't get so obsessed with there lives, there nothing special."

"I'm not obsessed, I'm just interested." Ally informed her as she inhaled more popcorn.

…

"_The sound of the crowd made my body go numb; the beauty of the game had ended. It now had become what I had become, a shallow, pathetic excuse to enjoy attention. I had nothing, nothing which made me feel the way the game had made me feel. Was it wrong? Did I betray everything I believed in to be "popular?" The word seemed so vulgar now, that I used it to label people I now call my friends." _Haley dragged herself from the life of Lucas Roe to the real world in which she was watching her son jump up and down on the sofa.

"Dylan James come down from there right now." Haley ordered her four year old son as he slowly climbed his way back down. "Sorry Mama." Jamie shot her a smile he knew she couldn't resist.

"Alright, don't give me that, I'm trying to read my book." Haley laughed as she checked her watch. "Shit!" She said without thinking.

"That's a bad word!" Dylan pointed out.

"Oh baby I'm sorry, that's a bad word! A really bad word, don't ever say that! Look Honey I need to go to work, will you come with me to the cafe till I can get someone to pick you up?" Haley pleaded, she needed all the money she could get right now, everyone says being a single mother is hard but being a single mother who has barely even become an adult seems to be verging on impossible.

"Sure Mama, I love pancakes!" Dylan smiled grabbing his jumper.

…

"_I just feel that without him I wouldn't be where I am. I know that sounds stupid, but he inspires me, just look at what he has done? He is living the dream, I am so blessed to be married to him, I love him so much and he is so adorable, seriously he brings me flowers for no reason, I just love him."_ Peyton paused the TV as it froze on Alex Dupree's face. A million thoughts were racing through her mind, how could they possibly be this perfect? There must be a flaw? There must be something there?

Peyton pushed back her hair as she clawed at what little evidence she had.

What was wrong with her?  
>Trying to destroy a couple?<br>This wasn't her! Peyton use to love journalism, she use to love reporting about things she felt were important and now she was desperate to pull apart the hottest celebrity couple. 

"Sawyer!" John said storming into her office.

"Isn't this a pleasant surprise, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? This is wrong!" John shouted waving Peyton's latest story in the air. "I can't publish this! I need something that people actually give a damn about! Not this shit! You better get something better or this job may no longer be appropriate for you!" John finished throwing the sheets at Peyton, his words had hit like bullets, Peyton needed this job, it meant everything to her.

"I will get it done." She whispered.

….

"Baby I'm home." Nathan called as he entered his house. Alex slowly came to greet her husband. "Great game." She said coldly.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked putting his bag down and walking into the neatly set kitchen.

"Who is Alice?" Alex's words were cold and blunt.

"What?" Nathan's heat skipped a beat.

"Who is she?" Still Alex held back any emotion, causing Nathan to search her face for any answer of how she may be feeling.

"I don't know….." He began.

"Save the crap Nathan! She came by the house today claiming she was going run a story about your affair if we didn't pay her." Even now the truth hurt Alex.

"Baby I….."

"Nathan, I know you, I'm married to you, I know you don't love me and that this is some way of escaping from your oh so horrible life but I swear to you, if you try and embarrass me, I will leave you. We live in the public eye and I refuse to seem like a victim, you can have your fun but for god sake do it privately!" Alex's voice still required emotion but Nathan knew his wife to well, she was hurt, deeply.

"You think I don't love you, baby…..I love you with all my heart, I swear to you she is the last one, I only want you, I have always only wanted you." His words were so heartfelt Alex almost believed him.

"One more chance Nathan, one more then that is it."

…

"Ok so who is your all time favourite friend?" Jake Jagielski smiled.

"I'm guessing you." Haley replied from behind the counter.

"Well who has just got three tickets to New York, that's right, the big apple, the city of dreams, the….."

"Wait what?" Haley cut in.

"Three tickets baby oh and we can choose when we go back, that's right I am the official the favourite friend!" Jake used his boyish smile to force a laugh from Haley.

"Jake I have work, I can not afford to go, besides what is Jamie going to do in that city."

"Go to watch the Nicks! Go to the park, play basketball, mess around, look Hales the kid is easy to please and you need a rest, I refuse to take no for an answer, I have covered the cost and you can afford a few days off work and you really need to get out of Tree hill! Come with me, please." Jake pulled out his puppy dog face which made girls hearts melt.

"Urgh! Fine but Jake Jagielski you owe me!"

"Oh yes I really owe you for taking you to New York! Some logic!"

**Ok so I am so happy with the way this has turned out so far THIS IS JUST REALLY AN INTRO TO THE CHARACTORS, I really want to continue with this story and trust me things heat up quick. I am pretty annoyed that Luke & Haley and Brooke & Peyton aren't best friends but at least that means I can add in Jake hehe. Really hope you guys like this and PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK haha ;) **


	3. Chapter 2 It didn't take long

Chapter 2 It didn't take long

"I can not believe I am doing this." Haley laughed as she stared at the blue abyss. The plane flew threw the void effortlessly. "You are going to love me for this." Jake smiled throwing some peanuts into his mouth.

"Mama I'm bored." Dylan moaned as he flipped through his batman book, which had been used to its core. "Well it's not long now baby, try getting some rest." Haley smiled as she ran her hands threw Dylan's golden hair.

He had gained his impatience from his father; still his was perfect in everyway.

Who knew that someone so perfect could be made from a bastard like Kyle?

She could still picture him, pushing back his thick, blonde hair.

Dribbling the ball threw the court like magic.

Using his adorable smile every time he made a joke.

Making any girl he wanted fall for him in seconds.

Haley first talked to him at a party, it had been the first time Kyle had ever seen Haley, of course Haley had seen Kyle everyday, how couldn't she? He was after all the most popular guy at school.

"_Hey beautiful." Kyle smiled assuming Haley's heart would melt right in his hands._

"_Um hey?" Haley questioned confused "What do you want?" _

"_What? A guy can't talk to a pretty girl at a party without being integrated."_

"_No but Kyle Somers can't talk to someone like me without it being questioned."_

"_And what does that mean?" _

"_It means you are you and I am me, so it aint going to happen." Haley told him bluntly._

"_Ah, so you think I just want some fun, I will have you know beautiful that I am not that kind of guy." Kyle smiled._

"_Well I will have you know handsome that I don't believe you." Haley mocked his charming voice. _

"_Of course you don't, you are a sucker for the stereotypes, I'm popular so I'm a dick, I see…well nice meeting you stranger." Kyle said with another quick smile "Don't go breaking any hearts now." _

Of course Haley was hooked, he was sweet, honest, charming, gorgeous and he was completely set on her.

So Haley fell, hard. And one night she showed Kyle, just how hard she had fallen.

Of course when she found out the consequences Haley's whole world had fallen apart, being seventeen and pregnant was not a great seller.

"_Pregnant?" Kyle whispered. Haley stayed silent. "But we used protection." _

"_Sometimes it happens." Haley gave a weak smile._

"_No, this can't happen, I have a scholarship, I have a life! Jesus!"_

"_Oh and I don't? I don't want to do this anymore then you do!" Haley shouted as the crumpled boy stayed on his chair._

"_Haley, I'm sorry. I know this is hard; I will take you to a clinic. It will be fine ok, I swear." Kyle said slowly getting up._

"_Wait what?" Haley was now the one losing her voice. "You want me to get an abortion."_

"_Haley….." Kyle came closer._

"_No! Don't come near me, I am keeping this baby Kyle!" _

"_But we are too young!"_

"_So? This is a life, this is our baby."_

"_Fine! But this is your choice! Not mine, you are not going to drag me down because you refuse to see reason." That was it, that was the last thing Kyle Somers ever said to her. _

Still, Haley didn't want to share Jamie anyway. He was perfect and Kyle was certainly not.

…..

"What is wrong?" Brooke asked as she wrapped her arms round Nathan's body.

"Nothing." Nathan lied, turning round to kiss Brooke's flawless lips.

"Oh really, how long have I known you?"

"A while." Nathan showed his goofy grin.

"A while? How about years." Brooke returned his smirk.

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Why not?" Brooke looked into his deep, blue eyes.

"Because I pay you to tell me what I want to hear." Nathan's cold words wiped Brooke's smile away.

"Oh." Brooke breathed.

"Brooke I didn't mean….."

"No, you're right; I am just someone you pay to sleep with you, no feelings, that is the rule. And believe me Nathan I follow the rules."

"Don't do this." Nathan looked down, he had fought with to many people he cared about.

"I actually treat you as a friend, I tell you things, I trust you."

"You shouldn't."

"Don't flatter yourself; I don't trust you enough to tell you any valuable information."

"I am sorry Brooke, we _are_ friends. Maybe the most unconventional friends ever known but I do tell you things, I like that. You always listen and never tell."

"It's my job." Brooke's words were cold now "Nothing more."

…..

It was getting dark; Lucas had been sat at his desk for hours. He needed some air, some place to think.

It didn't take long before he was wrapped up outside the lit up streets of New York.

It didn't take long before he was drinking his way threw the night.

It didn't take long before he met a girl named angel.

It didn't take long before she took him somewhere he should have never been.

…

It was getting dark; Brooke had just finished with a client. Her sister was at a slumber party.

It didn't take long before Brooke rang an old friend.

It didn't take long before they were reminiscing over old times.

It didn't take long before he kissed her gently on the lips.

It didn't take long before he took her somewhere she should have never been.

…

It was getting dark; Haley had just put Jamie to bed. Jake had forced her to go out and enjoy being single.

It didn't take long before Haley wanted to go back.

It didn't take long before some dark, handsome stranger had melted her heart.

It didn't take long before he convinced her he was the one.

It didn't take long before he took her somewhere she should have never been.

….

It was getting dark; Nathan had just fought with Alex. Pissed off he decided to go out for a drink.

It didn't take long before his friends had made a new drinking game.

It didn't take long before they were off there heads.

It didn't take long before some girls had clouded there minds.

It didn't take long before they took him somewhere he should have never been.

…

It was getting dark; Peyton was slowly loosing her grip on reality. Hoping to find a story, Peyton fell into the night.

It didn't take long before she bumped into an old class mate.

It didn't take long before she told her about a guy.

It didn't take long before they were drowning in drink.

It didn't take long before he took her somewhere she should have never been.

**Ok so I am really enjoying writing this and I hope you guys enjoy reading it, next chapter is going to be the party… hehe please tell me if you guys like it! **


	4. Chapter 3 The night has vanished

Chapter 3 The night has vanished

**For the record Nathan calls pretty woman "insufferable" in this BUT I LOVE IT ;) hehe**

Lucas Roe groggily awoke in a bed he was sure did not belong to him and a note lying neatly on the pillow next to him.

_Needed to go to work and didn't want to wake you. Make yourself breakfast or whatever and then lock the door when you leave (key is by the door and yes I am trusting you so don't be an ass.) I'm also going to give you a chance to prove to me you aren't a dick so here is my number: 07643954375 _

_Be a dick if you wish and don't ring, I will survive. But before you try and take anything remember I know where you live. x _

After reading the message over and over again Lucas had realised he had no clue who at written this note, however he was already infatuated with the mysterious girl.

….

Haley James woke up, rolling over to see a note-less pillow next to her and a heavy feeling of regret seeping in. Grabbing her clothes, Haley snuck out of the stranger's apartment with no clue of how to get back to the Hotel.

….

Brooke Davis woke up with a jolt as her fifteen year old sister rudely pulled open the blinds to reveal Brooke's new enemy, sunlight. "Up." Ally demanded.

"Why do you hate me?" Brooke asked rolling into the pillow to prevent any light hitting her eyes. "Because you have been sleeping for ages and it isn't my fault you went out clubbing all night!"

"I did? I did…." Brooke said, shocked at her own lack of responsibility. On general terms, Brooke was a terrific guardian, sure her job lacked that parental side but she was a great sister to Ally, of course there was that small case of Ally thinking Brooke was a sectary.

…

"Hey baby." Nathan smiled greeting his wife.

"You were out all night." Alex replied, showing no sign of affection.

"I know, but I swear I just hung out with the guys. I woke up in Clay's apartment." For the first time in a long time Alex could hear the honesty in his voice.

"I believe you." Alex whispered as a smile appeared on Nathan's face.

"Aw baby I love you so much and to prove this I got….." Nathan revealed the DVD.

"Pretty woman!" Alex jumped into her Husbands arms "Thank you!"

"I will sit through this insufferable film a million times for you." Nathan laughed kissing his wife.

….

Lucas stared at the phone, tempting himself to dial. He had. A few times and each time he had hung up. God he hated being nervous, but he had no idea who he was going to ring. Just that he wanted to ring her. Finally Luke got the courage and dialled those eleven digits. "_Hi you've reached Peyton's answer message congratulations." _

Peyton. Peyton Sawyer. Lucas didn't know if it was her name of voice that jolted his memory but he was glad that it did.

"_Peyton Sawyer." Angel smiled as the blonde turned round at the mention of her name. _

"_Angel? Oh my god, it is so good to see you!" Peyton wrapped her arms around her old friend "How long has it been, since…"_

"_Graduation, yeah. So the years have treated you well, you look beautiful P." _

"_Oh thank you, so do you. So what's been going on with you?" Peyton asked the brunette. _

"_Well I'm married." Angel showed Peyton her hand "P, would you do something for me? You see I have sorta been messing around. Me and Kyle, that's my husband….well we had a fight, and me being me I decided to hook up with the first guy I saw. Except I don't want to any more P and I have dragged this guy to this bar." Angel stopped herself and pointed "he is over there, anyway will you keep him company till I leave, he's a swell guy and I feel bad ditching him but….."_

"_Say no more." Peyton smiled before turning round to see the guy who she was the decoy for. _

_Lucas sat there, his blond hair placed perfectly over his face. He was beautiful. _

"_Thanks P you're the best." Angel said hugging her friend quick before dragging her over to Lucas. "Hi angel face this is my friend." Angel told Lucas. _

"_Hey." Luke put out his hand to greet Peyton, who was trying to hide how gob smacked she was by his beauty._

"_What a gentlemen." Peyton laughed shaking his hand "So you live in New York?" _

_That was it. Lucas had never felt anything like this, his palms were sweating and his stomach was turning as he tried to seem as cool as possible. He was talking to the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, Peyton Sawyer was his guardian angel._

_Beep _Lucas panicked; he wanted to make a great impression. He now remembered every detail about Peyton, her smile, her perfume, the way she touched his leg when she laughed. She was perfect. _ "Hey, it's Luke. It was great to meet you last night and well I was wondering if…..well I wanted to know if…." _Shit he was screwing it up _"The truth is I had more fun last night then I have had in years, so please ring me back and I would love to take you out, properly." _Lucas hung up quickly before he could make more of an ass of himself. Then he smiled. He really smiled. He had never felt this good.

…

"Ally, where is my phone." Brooke shouted as she threw pillows of the couch "Ally!"

"I'm here, chill!" Ally said coming into the living room "Brooke why would it been on the sofa?"

"I don't know! It is my work phone Ally and I can't find it anywhere, I need that phone! It has all my clients' numbers on it!" Brooke paused before gently adding "Well my boss's clients." So what is one little fib, if it protects her sister.

"Look Brooke I'm sure your boss will understand…"

"No, he will not understand Ally! I need this phone!" Brooke's voice cracked as she realised how screwed she would be if someone found that, if anyone found that.

…

Peyton played with the phone, she needed to give it back to the owner but she had no idea how to find out whose it was. It wasn't wrong was it, just to check there contacts? To ring a friend or something?

Slowly Peyton scrolled up the contacts:

…_.Jake Peters_

_James Lawson_

_Julian Baker_

_Luke Jameson_

_Luth Falls_

_Matt Dames_

_Matty Wolf_

_Nathan Scott_

_Nick Fields_

_Ollie Richards_

_Peter Anders.…_

Damn, no kisses. How was she supposed to tell who is family with no kisses?

Something strike Peyton as odd, all of these contacts were guys and some of them sounded familiar, quite a few of them sounded familiar. Jake Peters? Isn't that an actor? God now she was going crazy, properly the same name that's all.

Julian Baker? Peyton swore she had heard of him? Luth? Wait…..Nathan Scott?

Peyton defiantly knew him. Whose phone is this? Peyton's heart skipped with excitement. Maybe there famous! Well it wouldn't hurt to check out a few messages…

Within seconds Peyton had read through more then half of them. Jesus. This girl is a slut. Wait. If Jake and Luth are those actors and Julian is that film producer, the one who did that film….damn what was it…with Alex Dupree. Speaking of her, Nathan Scott didn't seem to be being a good husband if he had this slut's number.

Wait, Peyton just realised she was holding the way to keep her job in her hands.

But could she do that? Wasn't it too…..unmoral. Well aren't journalists supposed to be unmoral? And speaking of unmoral what right does this girl have to mess around with all these guys, most of them are married.

Most of them are famous and married. And cheating. Famous, married and cheating. That could be her stories title. _Famous married and cheating. _

**I hope you guys like this chapter, it was as always fun to write. Thank you to those who have commented and read this story it means a lot. Oh and I have no idea if a call girl would have a phone with revealing messages and a contact list on it. But its fiction so who cares :) **


	5. Chapter 4 Time doesn't change things

Chapter 4 Time doesn't change

**I know the title for this chapter sounds weird but It is just because it has been two weeks in the story since the last chapter but not much has changed (except Haley's storyline) THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO READS AND COMMENTS ;) **

"This is wrong." It had been two weeks since Haley's memory had vanished. Two weeks since Haley had walked out of a stranger's apartment. Two weeks and Haley was staring at a stick with her pee on it. "Haley it is the fifth one you've taken. It's right."

"Jake. I can't." Haley looked up into his eyes.

"Do you know the father?" Is all that Jake could say. Haley paused, looking down she thought about everything she had been through, everything she will now need for this baby. "Yes, Nathan Scott."

…..

"Ok you have _Die hard, Bourne ultimatum, the matrix, 300, catch me if you can, the Italian job….._really! Have you never heard of rom-coms?" Peyton laughed as she flipped through Luke's DVD draw. "Oh and that wouldn't worry you, my draw being piled high with romantic comedies!" Lucas smiled as he brought in the popcorn. "however I saw this dilemma coming so I rented _seven dreams till Tuesday _it's meant to be all the rage with the girls." Luke laughed as he put the DVD in.

"With Alex Dupree?" Peyton panicked, she couldn't tell Lucas she didn't want to watch the film but she couldn't watch that whole movie knowing that destroying Alex's life was the key to getting her job back.

"Yep, why don't you like her?"

"No, I just wanted to know." Peyton whispered, gently kissing Lucas.

…..

"Where have you been?" Nathan said grabbing Brooke's arm.

"Jesus." Brooke's eyes slammed shut as she jumped back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Nathan said as he tried to stop himself from laughing. "Nathan, you grabbed me in the middle of the fucking street! How was I supposed to know you weren't some lunatic?"

"Oh because that's common, Brooke can we go somewhere…to talk."

"Talk? I'm not open for business today sorry." Brooke showed off her fake smile.

"Not like that, I mean really talk, I swear." Nathan's face proved honest so Brooke decided (after much thought) to allow Nathan this one thing.

"Fine." Brooke allowed him to drag her to some private restaurant.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Brooke asked as she skimmed the room.

"Defiantly, I come here all the time." Nathan said before adding "You haven't been returning my calls, I was worried."

"Worried? I thought I was just your whore." Brooke sneered.

"Brooke, you know that's not true. You are one of my best friends, seriously! You help me through everything and you never lie to me. I love that, I guess on some weird level, as a friend and only a friend…..I love you. You are one of the best friends I have ever had." Nathan almost smiled, not his fake _I can get any girl _smile but a true, heartfelt smile. "Why does this sound like a goodbye?" Brooke whispered.

"I want to work things out with Alex, I need to. I promised her no more of this and I meant it. I love her so much and I want to be the kind of person she deserves."

"Nathan…." Brooke's voice cracked "You said I never lied to you, well I want to keep that, I want to tell you the truth."

Nathan's heart sank, he knew that tone and it wasn't good "What."

Brooke chose her words carefully "My phone, my _work _phone. I…..I lost it."

Nathan didn't follow "So, get a new one."

"Nathan, it had all my contacts in…..for _work _and it also, well it also had my….._texts in_." Brooke paused to analyse Nathan's face.

"What."

"Nate."

"Find it."

"I've tried…."

"I said find it!" Nathan shouted making Brooke jump "I don't care how, I don't care what you do but you find that phone before some sleazy guy who just wants a couple of bucks and is prepared to ruin my career and my marriage! Brooke find the phone."

…..

"Very funny Hales, seriously though do you know the father?" Jake asked, his eyebrow raising at the comment made before. "I am telling you the truth Jake, Nathan Scott he was at the party I was. He seemed nice, nicer then you would expect."

"_Why hello and you must be."_

"_With someone." Peyton smiled at Nathan's cheesy line, "this fabulous guy in fact." Peyton pointed to the blond haired, baby faced boy next to her. "Hi, I'm Lucas." He smiled putting out his hand at an already bored Nathan. "Sure." Nate said moving on to the next girl. "Hey aren't you Nathan Scott." Haley asked as the brunette boy turned around. "And you are?" _

"_Haley, sorry. I seem quite rude; I don't normally go to these places. Sorry." _

"_No, not at all. Pleased to meet you Haley." _

"You know you would think with your experience…." Jake started.

"Don't give me a lecture, he was sweet and honest and we had a great night together."

"I'm sure. So what about Dylan, what about money Hales?"

"I will think of something, take another shift. Another job, it doesn't matter." Haley rambled on.

"No way, you work to hard already! That ass should pay; if this kid will grow up without a father it may as well have a good education!"

"No, I'm not telling him, don't try and tell me I am because I won't! It was a mistake, both of us made it and now I have to deal with it, on my own."

"What." Jake's mouth went dry, she couldn't deal with it, she didn't have the money or time. He knew that.

…..

_He met her. She smiled. He laughed. They danced. It was everything the night was supposed to be. It was magic. But what changed it, what made it all different. Those few seconds where she looked up, into his eyes. Deep into his eyes. Those few seconds where he saw her and she saw him. He almost couldn't feel his heart; it was as if she had taken it. No pumping, no beats, nothing. Just her. Just him. Together. _

That was the most Lucas had written since he published his last book. He had it. Something to write about. He had her.

…

"_I just feel that without him I wouldn't be where I am. I know that sounds stupid, but he inspires me, just look at what he has done? He is living the dream, I am so blessed to be married to him, I love him so much and he is so adorable, seriously he brings me flowers for no reason, I just love him."_ Peyton paused the TV as it froze on Alex Dupree's face. Unlike the last time Peyton had faced this video, only one thought went through her mind. Could she do it? Could she ruin this girl's life? Of course there were many other women, wives who would be hurt by this story. So why did she care so much about this girl. Playing with the phone Peyton decided that she would contact the men first, see if she could reason or talk to them, see if there was a good explanation for this woman's phone.


	6. Chapter 5 Choices

Chapter 5 Choices

**9.00pm Saturday **

Brooke's life had gone into freefall.

Nathan had told her the one thing she had hoped to never hear.

Now Brooke had to try and do the impossible.

And the first person she wanted to contact, the first name that came to mind, was Julian Baker.

**12 hours earlier **

Lucas Scott was happy, happier then he had ever been. He was whistling in the morning, helping neighbours, writing for hours and smiling ever second of everyday. Yes Lucas Scott had found happiness and the cause of this new found emotion, Peyton Sawyer.

Peyton found every joke Lucas told funny, even if it didn't make sense. She thought his brooding face was cute and his shabby hair was adorable. She found his voice irresistible and listened to it for hours on the phone.

Peyton Sawyer knew that if it wasn't for this new found happiness then she would have ruined many people's lives by now. She would have saved her job and printed the best story she had found.

But the idea that these men could be like Lucas, could laugh and smile and love like Lucas. The idea that she could ruin these men's lives, ruin there wives lives, there children's lives. She needed to know if they were good, if they were like Lucas Scott. She needed to talk to them.

…..

Haley James had a choice. She could contact Nathan Scott or deal with this alone.

Haley wanted to choose the latter.

Jake wanted to make that choice for her. To help her. To help the baby.

He knew if he did Haley wouldn't forgive him. But she couldn't handle this baby. She couldn't do it.

Jake also had a choice to make, he choose the wrong one.

"_Hello?" _

"_Is this Clay Evan?"_

"_Yes who is this?" _

"_I have a message for Nathan Scott."_

"_Who is this?" _

"_Tell him, Haley James is pregnant. It's his. Tell him if he gives her the money needed to raise this baby then she won't bother him again. His wife doesn't need to know. He can keep his fairytale."_

"_What? Who the hell is this?"_

"_I am speaking on behalf of Haley James, we don't want to make this a legal thing. You give us the money and we won't say a word."_

"_Are you blackmailing Nathan?"  
>Pause.<em>

"_Yes. But I swear this is only for the child. We don't want more then is necessary to raise the baby. Please tell him to understand this."_

"_How do I know this is even real?"_

"_Tell him her name, he should know. We will send an ultra scan when available." Beep._

"_Hello? Hello!" _

…

Ally looked at her sister helplessly. She wanted to find Brooke's phone. Clearly this was important to Brooke and her boss.

"Hey." Ally smiled.

"Oh my…." Brooke trailed of as she jumped in the air "You scared the life out of me."

"Still no found it huh," Ally tried to look encouraging as she referenced to the pile of things thrown onto the floor. "It isn't anywhere. I must have left it out that night."

"You should ring it."

"Tried that."

"Report it missing?"

Brooke had no answer to that, because she was hoping no one had found it.

Noticing her sister's silence Ally finished "Though I suppose no one would hand it in. Sorry."

"Its ok kid, I'll find it." Brooke tried to look hopeful, she failed.

…..

"Why hello beautiful." Nathan whispered into his wife's ear as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck. "Well I could get use to this." Alex smiled, turning round to return the kiss.

_Beep Beep _

"Leave it." Alex smiled kissing his ear.

_Beep Beep_

Kissing his neck.

_Beep Beep_

Kissing his lips.

_Beep Beep_

"Two seconds." Nathan smiled grabbing his phone quickly as Alex moaned and continued to make coffee.

"_It's Nathan, talk." _

"_Hey Nate its Clay." _

"_Hey buddy, is it important?" _Nathan said admiring his wife.

"_Possibly, do you know a Haley James?"_

"_Never heard of her." _Nathan said barely listening.

"_That's what I thought, don't worry mate. Talk later."_

"_Ok." _Nathan muttered throwing his phone down and picking up his wife.

"Nathan put me down." Alex laughed.

"Never." Nathan smiled.

…

_Need to talk, meet me at star bucks at 1 today. _

Peyton pressed the send button before she could wimp out.

_Thank god you found your phone, Talk then. _

Was Nathan's reply, Peyton put Brooke's phone down and sighed, she was playing with fire.

…

Nathan sat there fiddling with his coffee.

Brooke was late.

She was never late.

He barely noticed when a blonde sat down in front of him.

"Peyton Sawyer." She smiled reaching out her hand.

"Do you want an autograph?" Nathan asked staring at Peyton's hand as she slowly retracted it.

"No, I asked to meet you hear." Peyton gave a tight smile.

"What? No you didn't."

"I found someone's phone and was hoping if I could speak to you about it." Peyton said ignoring his statement.

"You found Brooke's phone?"

"If that is her name, well then yes I did. Listen I'm a journalist and…"

"Give it back." Nathan ordered, it was now his turn to ignore her.

"Allow me to…."

"Now."

"Look I know this must be….."

"You even think of making a story about this…."

"Listen to me Mr Scott!" Peyton's voice became high.

"Give it to me now or I swear I will end you." Nathan's words became quiet and bitter.

"You don't have that power Mr Scott." Peyton smiled "This conversation is over. You cheated on your wife." This was clearly not a question so Nathan kept quiet "Karma's a bitch." Peyton finished calmly before taking her bag and leaving.

…..

Peyton fell into her bed. She hated herself. She was a bitch. God what had she done.

Still he deserved it. It was his fault. She wouldn't be lying.

No, she was going to do the story. She just needed time.

…...

"What?" Brooke whispered.

"She knows everything, she has your phone and she will do a story Brooke I can assure you." Nathan felt like a weight had appeared on his shoulders.

"Oh God Nathan I am so sorry."

"Don't be, fix it." Nathan's voice was emotionless.

"What? How?"

"I don't know but this is not just my problem. Do you think they won't mention you?"

"I'm no one why would they….." Nathan cut her off.

"To make the story more reliable and once they know that Brooke Davis is a whore then social services won't feel that you are suitable as Ally's guardian anymore."

Brooke was speechless.

"Fix it." He spat.

Brooke's life had gone into freefall.

Nathan had told her the one thing she had hoped to never hear.

Now Brooke had to try and do the impossible.

And the first person she wanted to contact, the first name that came to mind, was Julian Baker.


	7. Chapter 6 On your hands and knees

Chapter 6

**First of all I want to say thank you to everyone who comments, I read them all and they mean the world! I am so glad you are enjoying this and I hope **_**hebewe's **_**questions will be answered haha ;) Also if you do have any questions for me please feel free to put them and I will answer them on my next chapter ;) **

"_What?" Jake's voice cracked. _

"_He doesn't know her, I'm sorry but you can't get a dime from Nathan if it isn't his kid."_

"_But it is!"_

"_Well you have no proof so…"_

"_I don't need proof, Nathan may not remember Haley but it happened and if he doesn't give her the money then…..then we realise the story to the press."_

"_You don't know what you're doing kid, this story is fake." Clay was trying to be as calm as possible. _

"_It isn't and once Nathan realises how real this is he will know what is the right thing to do." _

_Beep_

Jake threw the phone onto the bed and hoped to God they didn't call his bluff. He couldn't realise the story without Haley knowing and he couldn't let her know, not without him explaining first. Yes, she would understand once he explained, she must.

…

"You're kidding me right?" Julian stared into Brooke's eyes and he knew the answer.

"I am so sorry." Was all Brooke could utter, her voice was cracking and she fought to hold back tears.

"Do you think she will include me? This reporter? I'm not as big as Nathan. I'm not that important."

"But you did just produce a movie with his wife in it. A big blockbuster movie."

"Jesus, I'm screwed. What the hell is Matt going to say. He barely talks to me as it is. I swear to God that kid hates me."

"He doesn't hate you." Brooke whispered as she allowed herself to get lost in her own dream world, pretending that Julian was more then her customer, hoping he could be more.

"Julian, do you ever think about us, I mean do you ever wonder?"

He was caught of guard.

Yes. He wanted to scream. I think of you every second. I love you.

But instead Julian just kissed Brooke softly on the lips and prayed that someday they could be together.

…

"That's shit." Nathan responded to Clay's news.

"Are you sure, she was at the party and well…..you're not exactly loyal." Clay picked his words carefully.

"I am now! I haven't slept with anyone since I told Alex I was changing! I love Alex."

"Ok Nate, I believe you. But do you remember her? Because that guy sent me this." Clay handed Nathan a picture, a picture which made his world crumble.

Nathan had his arm wrapped around a girl, a beautiful girl, that beautiful girl.

Then he remembered.

"_First Kiss?" Haley smiled as they watched the sprinklers dart around the garden._

"_Year 7, Daisy Carter. It went horribly. I mean cringe worthy. She was the girl everyone wanted and I was all over the place. Don't laugh." Nathan smiled as Haley tried to control herself._

"_Sorry, sorry. Continue."_

"_Well that was it really; she never spoke to me again and called me washing machine till year 9. God she was a bitch. So how about you?" _

"_Um, Year 8. My best friend back then and still is. He told me that "we should get it over with so we can continue being friends" and so we did. Jake told me it was the best kiss he ever had still swears it to this day." Haley smiled remember his adorable face as he leaned in. _

"_See that is cute, not washing machine. Ok my turn, First time." _

"_Ah, that would be Kyle, my son's father. Was great but he turned out to be a dick so….."_

"_Oh I'm sorry, It's Dylan right? Well he is proberly better off. Well this will make you laugh. My first time was at a party and I was 15. I was so off my head I still don't remember it that well. I know she was hot and it went alright but the thing that is clear in my mind is that her boyfriend walked in and beat the shit out of me. She was the year above and I had no clue that she was with anyone but there you are."_

"_You aren't great at the romance thing are you?" Haley laughed._

"I remember. But Clay I didn't sleep with her, we kissed. That is it. We kissed and then I told her I loved my wife and I was sorry. God I love Alex so much! This is not fair and I am sure if I could talk to her then she would remember." Nathan's head was all over the place.  
>"That isn't going to happen Nate."<p>

….

Peyton didn't expect any of this to get out of control.

She was a journalist who had a story, that's all.

But when a tired brunette appeared at her office Peyton realised this was getting big.

"Can I help you?" Peyton asked as she walked into her own office.

"Yes, I'm looking for a Miss Sawyer." The girl replied spinning round.

"You are talking to her."

"Oh, hi….I'm Brooke Davis. I heard you found my phone."

Peyton was lost for words. She was nicer then she had expected. Around medium height, beautiful, not fake or plastered with make up. Brooke Davis seemed to be a genuine, classy woman.

"You are the who….call girl?" Peyton stumbled as she tried to keep her calm.

"You don't have to sound so surprised, its ok. I need to talk to you. Concerning, well I think that is pretty obvious. Coffee? I know a great place."

Peyton debated this, on one hand if she got to know the girl it could affect her decision. On the other, didn't Brooke deserve the same chance she had given Nathan and was planning to give the other guys? "Alright, I can take a break."

….

"So you met with Nathan?" Brooke asked as she sipped her latte.

"Lovely fellow." Peyton put on a smile.

"He isn't that bad, really. Yes he can be a dick but you caught him at a bad time."

"Oh really? What time is that?"

"Off the record." Brooke waited till Peyton gave a nod "He is trying to be better, for Alex. Stop cheating, be more loving. That sort of thing, he really is trying and he really does love Alex, truly."

"Well it doesn't matter how he feels, his actions are what the public will care about."

"Please, don't write the story. Nathan well he is banking on me, to fix it. And if you do publish it then they won't be able to overlook my…..career anymore and Ally, my sister….she will be taken of me." Brooke's voice was beginning to show how desperate she really was.

"Well if you are your sisters guardian, why don't you get another job, I mean isn't that weird…..for her."

"Oh God, she doesn't know." Brooke said abruptly "By the time I got Ally, my job was all I knew. I have no other talents….. but this isn't about me; please just think about it, all the people who will get hurt."

Peyton paused, before replying under her breath "I have been thinking about it, all the time."

Sensing this was a sensitive subject Brooke decided to divert it "So is it just about Nathan? Or…."

"Well I was thinking of calling it _Famous, married and cheating_ so you can sort of guess there are more."

"If you do print the story can't you just leave out Nathan?" Brooke was grasping at straws now and she knew it.

"You know I can't, he is Nathan Scott. They are the big couple, there huge."

"What about Julian Baker?" Brooke had given up on a certain approach, she was begging now.

"What? Listen I'm not going to leave people out, I'm really sorry but if I do decide to write it then I will print all of the big names, sorry." Peyton knew she was being blunt, but she had a date with the most amazing guy tonight and he was going to hold her and kiss her and laugh with her. It was going to be perfect.


	8. Chapter 7 Devil inside you

Chapter 7 Devil inside you

**This chapter is dedicated to HBJHOTH23 who has reviewed every chapter and every review has meant the world to me! Thank you for that and here are some of your questions answered:**

**His real name is Dylan but seeing as his last name is James, his nickname is Jamie. That is why it changes ;) **

**I hate Naley being apart too they are meant to be together! But I strangely enjoy writing Alex and Nathan married, God knows why. Maybe it's because I love Alex.**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED, SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT ;) **

Lucas stared at the screen; Peyton had inspired him to write almost a whole book. All he needed was an ending, a perfect ending.

"_Do you think I should write the story?" Peyton asked as she lay in Luke's lap, he had taken to circling Peyton's forehead with his finger when he was abruptly stopped by Peyton's question._

"_What? No, of course not. I didn't think you were actually considering it."_

"_I'm not." Peyton lied "I just wanted to know what you would do, that's all." _

Of course the book wasn't exactly about Peyton; it was about a girl, a beautiful enchanting girl named Rachel who was faced with a moral decision. In the midst of her dilemma she falls madly in love with a musician. The musician, who's name is Dexter finds it impossible to write any music, until he meets Rachel. They both fall head over heal with each other; Dexter finds inspiration in Rachel and begins to write an album. All of the songs are very personal to him and consequently to Rachel, however Rachel is unaware of this attack on her privacy due to her own issue, she is unsure about what is right or wrong anymore. Due to her own lack of judgement she has found herself in the midst of a conflict between two very powerful people. In order to gain her place in society she must betray both of these people and even her own morals.

In truth Lucas knew he was being a coward by not showing the book to Peyton, he also knew that she would either love it or feel as though her life was being published for all to read. He had included some personal moments, their personal moments and their conversations. Word for word.

In that moment he realised he could write beautifully, like music his words floated of the page. But despite this he could only write about his own experiences and this was he downfall. How many books can he write about himself? Surely people would get tired of listening to Lucas Roe's life.

….

"Nathan please understand, I begged her." Brooke looked at Nathan with pleading eyes "Nothing I say is going to stop her running that story."

Nathan pushed his hair back, he wanted to get angry at someone and Brooke was the only person around, but he was too tired and he felt like he was pushing her away too much, maybe she would never come back. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Don't apologise, you're screwed just as much as me. I'm hope they won't mention you Brooke, I really do. Ally is lucky to have you and I hope to God they don't take her."

Brooke's heart dropped, although it had been in her mind the whole time actually hearing the idea out loud made the pain so much worse. What about if they do take her away? They would have to if it went public, her name would be everywhere! They would have to make an example of her.

Brooke opened her mouth to say something but the words didn't appear.

…

Haley was watching Dylan play when she heard someone knocking on the door. Jake wouldn't be back for hours and they knew no one else in the city.  
>Slowly she walked over to the hotel door and looked through the hole, her heart skipped a beat. An actual beat. For a few seconds she couldn't breathe and her palms grew sweaty.<p>

Before Haley could talk herself out of it she swung open the door to face Nathan Scott.

"Hi." Nathan smiled although she could tell something more was on his mind.

"Um, hi? How did you find me?"

"I'm Nathan Scott." He said, showing off his winning grin "I can do anything."

"Do you even remember me?" Haley asked, unaware that there night had made just as much of an impact on the basketball star as it had on her.

"Of course, that night was one of the best nights of my life." Nathan said, almost shocked that Haley would think otherwise "Can I come in?"

…

Alex stared at the director; she was hoping if she could continue her glare long enough things would go her way, she was wrong. "It's only for one scene, then we will make you look dazzling." He smiled holding up the disgusting outfit in front of her. Alex knew she was causing too much of a fuss but despite many Oscars and critics telling her otherwise, Alex was still convinced she couldn't act.

"_It's all down to my looks." She smiled up at Nathan._

"_That is not true; you are one of the best actresses out there." Her boyfriend insisted._

"_No I'm not; if I wasn't pretty then I wouldn't win anything." _

Alex was an amazing actress, but telling her this was about as easy as teaching a brick wall how to sing.

So there she stood, refusing to make herself look like a hobo, when her phone beeped.

**1 message from Nate**

Smiling she clicked it.

_Sorry babes, won't be able to pick you up after filming or take you out tonight, I know I promised but I really can't! I have some work stuff to take care of, I am so sorry and I love you so much. Promise I will make it up to you. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Alex stared at the screen, she wondered if her husband thought that the kisses would numb the pain. She wasn't stupid; _work stuff _meant hooking up with some girl.

Slowly the tears started to freefall, she wasn't normally that open about her feelings but this time she couldn't help it.

Like any actress however, Alex decided to use this pain for her scene.

"ACTION!"

…..

"Listen that night was amazing and that kiss was breathtaking." Haley smiled as Nathan continued "But I remember everything from that night and I didn't sleep with you, maybe you drank too much or-"

"What why would you say that?" Haley shouted in shock.

"Because you want the money, for the kid?" Nathan tried to spell it out for her "Your friend said so."

Haley's face went solemn.

_I know sometimes it takes me a while to update but I will never forget about this fanfic and if I do decide to stop it I will add a chapter explaining why and when I will take it up again so please bear with me and wait for an update because it will always come :) _


End file.
